Green Jello Another Attempt
by rory1
Summary: She bought meals to his house when they hated each other, now when they become friends what will stop them from being together? E+T
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! Miss me? Haha jp! Anywho here is my new fic, "Green Jello" Interesting title, ne? Well I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!!!!  
  
A young slender woman sat at her desk busy typing up a paper. She had long lavender lair that reached her waist and large amethyst eyes. She kept looking down at her wristwatch like she was in a hurry.  
  
"Oh shit! It's almost 8:30 and I didn't finish this paper! I still have to bring dinner to Eriol." She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear and continued to type.  
  
"Finally!" She said sighing. "Well hopefully I'll get an A for this! I worked a week on it!" Stretching out her arms she looked down at her watch. "9:00" Her eyes widened "NINE O'CLOCK! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran down her carpeted stairway and into the kitchen. Hurriedly she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a platter she prepared earlier and stuck it into the microwave. "Oh…! Eriol's really going to get me for this one…" She said to herself.  
  
When a beep was heard she ran out the door to the large white house a block away. She turned the knob and ran up the steps. "Eriol, your dinner is ready," She said knocking on the door lightly.  
  
"You're late Tomoyo! My mother doesn't pay you to be late!" A muscular voice shouted from the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry alright? I had to finish my paper! It was really important!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you dinner in front of the door as usual. I'm leaving, sorry again!" She sighed placing the platter on the floor. "Hmm…" She said to herself. "Maybe, I can trick him into letting me in…I haven't seen him in ages…" Tomoyo snapped her fingers in agreement to her idea. "Alright it's settled. BYE ERIOL I'M GOING!" She ran and hid on the side of the hallway.  
  
In a few minutes the door creaked open. A tall figure bent over and picked up the platter and slowly walked back in leaving the door open. "If you want to see me so bad Tomoyo just ask! Stop being so childish!"  
  
"Me? Childish! No!" She turned the hallway walking into the room. Her eyes widened seeing the face she hadn't seen in  
  
years. "A-Are you sure you're Eriol?" She pointed at the figure  
  
"Baka."  
  
"WHAT?!? ME! A baka? ARGH! You're the baka, baka!"  
  
"Nice comeback, very original." He took a fork and stuck it into a piece of steak that was pre-cut. "The steak needs more pepper, and next time try to make it right before you come, I like it fresh, not microwaved." He popped the steak into his mouth and then grabbed another piece  
  
"If it is soooooo bad then don't eat it Eriol! God!" She ranted as she took a seat on a mahogany chair.  
  
"It's alright. I'll survive. Just don't do it again, it's as simple as that." He looked down at he platter seeing only one thing left, a green jiggling cube. "What is this?!?"  
  
"Jello." She said.  
  
"Jello?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, green jello too."  
  
"Who would want to eat green jello?" He said nonchalantly  
  
"You would." She responded  
  
"No I wouldn't! Look at it! It's jiggles! It's GREEN for heaven sakes! Who would want to eat something green? What were you thinking? That I would actually like it?" Rolling his eyes, he threw his fist to the air.  
  
"Yes, I thought you would like green jello. What's so wrong with it? It's actually sorta cool looking. Fine. If you wont eat it then I'll eat it, it's that simple!" She stood from her position.  
  
"No! I don't want you to eat it! I'll eat it! But I don't want to see green jello tomorrow? Got it?"  
  
"Fine! No more green jello!" She sighed, thinking it is her tenth time sighing today. "I don't want to see green jello tomorrow alright?" she said imitating him.  
  
"ARGH! You aggravate me SO much! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? IT'S JUST GREEN JELLO! LIVE WITH IT!" She said clenching her fists.  
  
"NO I WON'T! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY TRACE OF GREEN JELLO PERISHES FROM THIS EARTH!" He shouted back then cleared his throat. "Just go. And make sure there isn't green jello on the platter tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo calmed down. "Why isn't he going to continue arguing?" She thought to herself. "Fine. Goodbye." She headed for the door. "You know-" She turned around. "You are a lot like green jello. Everyone is tempted to try to find out what you are really made of, but no one ever takes the time to really find out. You're flexible, you just make your way around things, like jello." She turned back around and headed out the door.  
  
"I'm not like green jello" he whispered picking up his spoon. "Damn. What IS green jello made of?"  
  
YAY! Done with the first chapter of "Green Jello!" hehe! How do you like it? Please review! 


	2. red jello and tofu

A/N: Hi-yo! Sorry for not updating sooner…I got very lazy…EHHHHH…ooo I should be studying for my social studies test too…O.O ehh too lazy for that. Anywho thank you everyone for reviewing its so sweet! So here is the next chapter! OO yea, I don't think this fic will not be very long…maybe less than 5 chapters…hm…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything else in relation to it  
  
  
  
It was the next day and Tomoyo was busy in the kitchen chopping up tofu and fruits while talking on the phone. And who's on the other line, Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo you should stop working so hard just to make dinner for Eriol, I don't think he would mind with just some plain soba noodles." She said worriedly  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine, you don't have to worry, plus cooking is fun!" Tomoyo finished dicing onions and putting it on a large plate filled with lettuce and tomatoes. "Well he at least opens the door to me now, he looks so different, but well he's the same"  
  
"Eh? Well you should at least tell him that you are doing this out of your own heart, and that his mom isn't paying you!" The chestnut haired girl scolded  
  
"It's alright. It's actually more fun this way! Oh! Sorry Sakura, I have to go bring his dinner to him! I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Bye!" The dark haired girl hung up the phone before her best friend gave an answer and carried a large silver tray out the door.  
  
…  
  
"Tomoyo is working so hard…I hate it when she does…it gets me so worried, Syaoran…" Sakura cupped her face as she turned around to face her boyfriend.  
  
"Especially for that Hiragizawa. For all I know she probably has a crush on him but doesn't notice! HAH!" Syaoran snorted as he stood up crossing his arms.  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol? I don't think they'll get a long too much. According to Tomoyo all they did yesterday was argue, and plus when we were younger they hardly said a word to each other." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't know, opposites attract, but then again they are very alike in many ways, they just don't see it. Plus they do say more to each other than you think. Hiragizawa likes to compliment her a lot." Their arms linked as they headed out the door gracefully. "Plus something just tells me they're going to be together, oddly anyone would go with that man, but yea they mix, like iced tea." He finished looking at her  
  
Sakura giggled while tucking strands of hair behind her hair, "Iced tea? Where do you come up with these things Syaoran!"  
  
…  
  
"Eriol? I have your dinner! Open the door please?" Tomoyo said knocking on the door and balancing the tray with her other hand.  
  
The door opened with a creek and once again the blue haired boy opened it with a disgruntled face. "There better not be any more green jello."  
  
"Nope, no more green jello." Tomoyo said giggling. "Here eat up! I also made some nutritious smoothies!" Tomoyo handed him a strawberry colored drink in a glass cup.  
  
Eriol stared at the cup and lightly shook it. Without a doubt he drank it all and wiped his mouth with a dinner napkin. "Pretty good, what is it made of?"  
  
"HMm…lets see…strawberries, pineapple, tofu, soy milk, vanilla,…" She stared off to the ceiling while counting the ingredients in her head.  
  
"What?!? What's in there?" He said jumping  
  
"Like I said strawberries, pineapple, tofu, soy milk, vanilla…"  
  
"TOFU! You fed me pureed TOFU? What? What's wrong with you?" He shouted sticking out his tongue in disgust  
  
"We aren't going to start this again are we? First of all I did not feed it to you, you drank it yourself, and secondly you said it was good YOURSELF! And what's wrong with a smoothie with tofu? It's healthy! You aren't going to die from it you know?" She placed her hands on her waist, "Why don't you just eat all the other things on your plate!"  
  
"Fine…I'm in no mood for arguing today anyway" He picked up his fork and poked around in his food. "Oh and to prove your silly analogy wrong, I found out what green jello was made of, which are gelatin, water, artificial sweeteners, and green food coloring. Now not everyone doesn't take the time to find out about these things do they? Thought so!"  
  
"Hmpth! You get me so mad sometimes, Hiragizawa!" She clenched her fist as her face turned crimson red. "I…I…"  
  
"I what? Cant think of anything to say can you? Heh? Figures…that's little miss perfect for you!" He said moving his arms making gestures. "Wait…what's this?" He said pointing to a cube on his platter that looked extremely familiar.  
  
"Jello." She said calming down  
  
"Yes, I know that but why is it here? I said I didn't want anymore jello, didn't I?"  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh! You said you didn't want anymore GREEN jello! That there is RED jello, the traditional one too." Tomoyo giggled cupping her mouth.  
  
"First lets get this straight, I do not want to see jello of any kind on my platter or anywhere near me? Got that? Lets make it even better and just don't mention it in front of me at all!" Without regret, he threw the jello in the garbage can then wisped his hands in a cleaning motion, "There. No more jello."  
  
"You're so wasteful! Are we going to argue everyday? UGH!" Tomoyo ranted, "Maybe I should just stop bringing dinner to your house!"  
  
"Fine. If you would like." Eriol answered nonchalantly  
  
  
  
Okie! That's the end of chapter two! Eeepish I think I'm write about the chapter thingy, I think it will only be like 4 or 5 chapters! Well have a yummy day everyone! Please review! 


	3. white foam and new beginnings

RORY NOTES: Wow!!! I havent updated this in forver, but LUCKILY I still know what it is about! hahahaha! I hope you like it, and PLEASE leave a review!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
It's been a week since I stopped bringing dinner to Eriol, and things didn't really turn back to normal, sure I'm still typing up papers, and Eriol is probably still cooped up in his room, yet.I actually miss him. Yes. I actually MISS him. Bringing dinner to him everyday was actually sorta an "interesting" ritual, it gave me something "different?" Maybe, I should go visit him? HAH! Not in a friendly way of course! I will go see if his new "maid" had suffered enough, oh this will be so fun!  
  
End POV  
  
Tomoyo walked down her block back to the same old house she used to visit everyday, but something was wrong, it was the air.  
  
"Smoke?" Tomoyo question, "Oh my god! Eriol!" Tomoyo opened the front door and ran into the kitchen of the Hiragizawa family. She then picked up the fire extinguisher on the side and sprayed it all over the room. "Eriol! Eriol! Are you alright?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Tomoyo?" A familiar voice asked, coughing, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yea, it is, what happened, are you ok?"  
  
When the smoke cleared and all was seen was after effects of the fire extinguisher, both Eriol and Tomoyo grabbed a broom and a mop, "Yes, I'm fine, I was cooking dinner, but well I guess I haven't cooked for so long, that my skills are rusty."  
  
"OOoo." Tomoyo replied, "I'm glad you are alright," she said mopping the last of the extinguisher foam. "Why don't I make you dinner?"  
  
"That sounds great." He smiled, putting away the broom and mop, and then washing his hands. "You know, I actually missed your horrible food, your annoying voice, and your obnoxious comments."  
  
Tomoyo turned to him raising the knife she was using to cut some vegetables, "You said what?!"  
  
Eriol's eyes widened, "UHHH.nothing. I just said how lovely your eyes were." He smiled at his last comment leaving her to turn around to her chopping, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Sure, grab some large plates and some clams from the freezer?" Tomoyo said putting a pot with water to boil on the stove.  
  
"Ok," Eriol turned to the refrigerator and grabbed the clams and throwing them to Tomoyo who dropped them into the water, then taking the plates out of the cabinet and setting the table, "You know, I REALLY did miss your company"  
  
Tomoyo froze. Had he really been thinking the same thing she had, she thought. ".I did too." After that Tomoyo loosened up, "ALL DONE!!!"  
  
"Great, I'm starving!!!" Eriol held out his hand, "Miss, would you care to join me for dinner? A great chef prepared it just for this evening?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I'd love to," She looped her arm around his as they walked to the dining room carrying their dinner with their free hands. "You know Eriol.why don't we make a fresh start?"  
  
"Fresh start? What kind of start?" He asked turning from his food  
  
"Well as friends, maybe?" She poked her salad with her fork, "We haven't really been very friendly with each other for a while have we?"  
  
"You're right. We haven't." Eriol grew silent, "Alright then. Hello! I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, and you are?"  
  
Giggling, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to meet you!" She added with a smile.  
  
With those introductions, the two laughed and talked for the rest of the night, like they knew everything about each other, but they were really just getting to know one another. 


	4. another year another jealousy

A/N: WOww..sorry that I haven't updated in such a logn time.BUT! This is the longest chappie I EVER wrote.hahhahahaha sorry for the delay! And there is soem OOCness in this chapter as well! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong, to me and it probably never will.sigh.  
  
"Eriol-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" a soft yet loud voice called, "Hurry up or we'll be late!!" Tomoyo said as she ran down the wooden staircase of the HIragizawa residence. "My god, he takes even longer than me!" Tomoyo giggled at her remark tucking strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh don't be so impatient!" The masculine voice replied, "You can me such a child!" Eriol said following by the sounds of ruffles, "Done."  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!!" The amethyst eyed girl exclaimed, "And I developed my childish side from you, so YOU are to blame!" She giggled as she turned to her friend, "OMG!" astonished; Tomoyo covered her mouth while scanning Eriol head to toe.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Eriol asked, fixing his collar, "Hm.you're checking me out aren't you?" He said chucking. Eriol had on a dark sliver blue button down tucked into black casual pants. His front bangs were slightly pushed back and he wore rimless glasses.  
  
Tomoyo blushed at his remark, "Yes! Who else would be checking out? Hehe. Eriol, you're so handsome!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. Ready to go?" Eriol held out his hand and Tomoyo grasped it tightly, "Of course, I'm always ready, especially for Sakura-chan's birthday!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Soft music played as people's chatters filled the banquet hall. Pink and white balloons filled the room along with streamers and a large banner that read "Happy Birthday Sakura!!!" Ten large tables were set up around the large square dance floor, where many young and old danced.  
  
"I hear the music already Eriol! You have to save me a dance later, ok?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, who opened the door. "Isn't the man supposed to ask the lady to dance, not vice versa?" He asked as they entered the room, "Well, I never gotten to dance with you before, and I think it was about time I have, so I have to break common morals for once." She said looking at her feet, "I'm sorry. It was very rude of me."  
  
"Don't say that Tomoyo, of course I will dance with you, I was going to ask you anyway." Eriol said turning to her, "OK!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"May I have this dance?" A voice asked. It belonged to a tall man looking around his twenties. He had spiked up jet black hair with bangs flinging down his face and large grey eyes. His hand held out to Tomoyo as he bowed, leaving Tomoyo blushing, "I'd love to." She enveloped her hand with his and followed to the dance floor.  
  
"May I ask for your name fair lady?" The dark haired man asked, ask the two moved into the middle of the dance floor, "Hm.first of all let me ask you a question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, "-kind sir," she added to play along.  
  
"Me? Alright, since you are the lady. I'm Ryan Sol. I have classes with Sakura." Timothy swirled Tomoyo causing her to laugh, "Oh I see. So you are the famous Ryan Sol, student from New York, that everyone thinks is a kind, suave, gentleman."  
  
"Ah. I think you know much more about me than I do, miss." Ryan laughed, "Well seeing your stunning beauty, long violet hair, and extensive knowledge of others, you must Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
"Correct!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "So what are you planning to major in Ryan?"  
  
"Business management, my family owns a large company back in America, and so to get me prepared for my position back there, my father got me an internship at a company here." Ryan sighed, "I don't know what company it is yet, he wants it to be kept a secret, fathers these days."  
  
"Well.at least you know what it is like to have a father. My father passed away a long time ago, so all I have is my mother, Sonomi. I know she tries, but sometimes I want someone to chase away my dates, or give me lectures on how horrible men are."  
  
"I'm so sorry. But, not all men are horrid. Most of us are sweet and sophisticated. We also know how to treat ladies, and our fathers taught us how to deal with your fathers. But it is still cool to have a mother. My mom left my dad for another man when I was fifteen, and its sad to say that my father hasn't really taken much interest into finding another wife."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Same here. My mom doesn't go off on dates at all! It's always work or family."  
  
"Well Tomoyo Daidouji, would you care for another dance?" Ryan asked pushing his bangs back  
  
"Who said I was stopping?" Tomoyo said giggling, "You know.there's something about you.you remind me of someone.wait I know! You remind me of Eriol!"  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa?" Ryan asked politely.  
  
"Yes, he's my other best friend, other than Sakura. He's handsome, smart, dependable, and."  
  
"It looks like you have a little crush on your best friend Tomoyo." He said keeping a small smile on his face  
  
"A crush on Eriol? I don't think so! We're just.well.its just not like that!"  
  
"If you say so Tomoyo, if you say so."  
  
__________  
  
"Eriol-kun! Why aren't you on the dance floor?" the sweet emerald eyed heroine asked, "You're usually the first one on the dance floor!"  
  
"I don't really feel like dancing tonight, Sakura-chan, why don't you go dance with Syaoran? He seems to be lonely without you."  
  
"I will. But it seems like someone is wanting to dance with you, well lots of someone's actually," Sakura stated pointing to different girls around the room eying Eriol. "Well hope you have fun tonight Eriol!"  
  
"Thanks and Happy Birthday!" Eriol slowly walked to a girl with medium length hazel hair, "Would you care for a dance miss?" Eriol asked leaving the girl blushing  
  
"Y-Y-Yes.please," she answered politely, "Ano.may I please ask for your name?"  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa, may I ask for yours?" He said giving her a sweet smile  
  
"Sammi.Sammi Lin. I've heard so much about you Hiragizawa-san! I'm so happy to finally meet you in person!" She bowed slightly  
  
Eriol laughed, "The pleasure is mine," in a second Eriol swept her off into the dance floor, they pranced in circles, leaving many envious eyes watching.  
  
"It was a pleasure dancing with you Sammi-chan" Eriol whispered to her as the song slowly ended  
  
"Eriol-kun!" a soft voice called  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol said, "Arigato Sammi." He said turning away from her  
  
"Ready to dance Eriol?" Tomoyo smiled, "Of course Tomoyo-chan." Eriol answered wrapping his arms around her waist as the slow tune played  
  
"You wouldn't believe the person I just met before.he was sweet, romantic, handsome, and he really reminded me of you." Tomoyo began to say.  
  
"You know there was a girl who acted very much like the first impression I had from you back in the fourth grade. She was very beautiful and had such a sweet personality, but she was full of INNOCENCE unlike you."  
  
Tomoyo stepped on Eriol's foot hard, "Ow! What was that for?!" Eriol said  
  
"For using your smart mouth again, what else?" Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"And this is the way of life in the jungle, the handsome, intelligent ones get stepped on by females who are over obsessive and who happen to be their best friends!"  
  
"Isn't the way of the jungle so productive?" Tomoyo laughed aloud  
  
  
  
While Eriol and Tomoyo were dancing, a jealous man grumbled, "No one is going to take Tomoyo, I saw her first!" Ryan thought, while bumping Eriol on the dance floor, "May I cut in?" He asked Tomoyo  
  
"Umm I promised Eriol a dance, Ryan-san" She said staring across to the furious magician  
  
"Oh I don't think he would mind, don't you Eriol?" Ryan turned to Eriol with a smirk.  
  
"Oh but I do. Very much too," Eriol walked back to Tomoyo and grabbed her hand, "We were in the middle of OUR dance, you don't want to be rude and interrupt it, DO YOU?" Eriol gave his infamous senile look to Ryan, causing him to slowly back off, "Ah yea, now where were we?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I was just about to say how Ryan and you are so similar!!!"  
  
  
  
Okies, sorry that this chapter took so long! And im so sorry that this chapter wasn't that interesting? But something good is gonna happen next chapter! Hahaha hopefully.  
  
Rory 


	5. a new rival?

A/N: ACKS! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I finally am! I hope you like this chapter and I wish you all a very MERRY CHRSITMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Disclaimer: Rory doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or Cardcaptors and anything in relation into it  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed and stretched her arms out, as she hopped out of her printed covered queen sized bed. Her eyes were weary, which was a rare sight coming from her. "I really need to tell Eriol to remind me never eat butter crème cake and dance all night again," she noted to herself as her gaze locked to her blistered feet, "Well it was a good night!" she smiled and then spent the next hour in her large bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo stepped out, refreshed and dressed in a long light brown spring skirt and a yellow sleeveless turtleneck, "Wow. That felt good after a night of dancing." She carefully fingered strands of her hair and then took her yellow handbag and walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa pulled up his black Celica in front of the Daidouji residence. For some reason he loved black sports cars, but never liked racing them. He just loved the thrill the speed gives, and the fact that he can always add parts to make it faster. While turning his head to the door, he quickly honked his car twice.  
  
Then sighing he sat back into the leather seats and slowly shut his eyes, "Why do girls ALWAYS take SO long just to get ready?" he said to himself as he reached to turn on his radio.  
  
In a matter of seconds, smooth sweet melody was drifting around the car, "I love this song," He said in a mellow tone.  
  
"So do I," A voice said as it got into the car, "To Where You Are, by Josh Groban." She added as she bucked her seatbelt at shotgun.  
  
"You know when I first listened to this song, I hated it, but when you listen to it again, you grow to like it?" He said driving into the highway.  
  
"Yea, it was the same with me. After hearing a couple of times, you hear how he puts his soul into the music, its sweet, sometimes it makes me want to cry." Her tone softened as she stared down to her feet  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, if it makes you feel any better, I cried to a lot of songs before, including this one." He stated, hoping it would make his friend smile again  
  
She looked up at him in shock, "Really?! You don't seem like the type to.well-umm-which songs did you cry to?"  
  
"That will be kept a secret my dear Tomoyo." He grinned, and stopped, "We're here, you better get out now, or you'll be late for work!"  
  
"Are you trying to kick me out?" She said giggling and opening the door  
  
"Why of course not, who wouldn't want a pretty sitting next to them?" He said waving goodbye to her, "Would you care to have lunch with me today?"  
  
"It's Wednesday, I always have lunch with you on Wednesday, and it's become our weekly tradition!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly towards him  
  
"Then I'll pick you up at noon, bye!" He drove off as Tomoyo started into her tall work building.  
  
"Tomoyo! Please wait!" A panting voice said to her  
  
Tomoyo spun around and met dark eyes, "Ryan?" she said tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Yes, it is I, the great Ryan Sol, who you've danced with the last night," He stated with one hand upon his heart, "Just playing!" He laughed softly to see the sweet smile plastered on the girls face, "So.Tomoyo.what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I work here," She answered, "And you?" She said walking into the main lobby of the building and pressing the up elevator button.  
  
"Ah so I see I WILL be working with you," he said, "From today I'll be working in this building as well, for your mother's toy company actually."  
  
"Really? Then Ryan welcome to the company!" She greeted as she shook hands with him  
  
"It is an honor." He added as he looked out the clear glass walls of the elevator.  
  
She giggled, "Well I'm at my stop, I hope you enjoy your time here Ryan!"  
  
"I'm sure I will," he said to himself as the doors closed  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo," a young lady said at reception  
  
"Good morning Anne," Tomoyo said walking up to her, "Oh I bought this for your son's birthday," she handed her a small bag, "I hope he likes it!"  
  
"That's sooooo sweet of you Tomoyo," Anne smiled, "You're always so generous, I can't believe you actually remembered!"  
  
"How could I forget?" Tomoyo answered, "Well I have to get to my paperwork, have a YUMMY day Anne!" She walked into the doors of her work place.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!!" a tall young man walked up to her, "Your mother would like to see you in her office,"  
  
"Thanks Tony. Do you need help with those files?" She said staring at the stack of folders he was holding  
  
"No it's alright, I'll be fine," He walked away with the files wobbling  
  
"There's never a dull moment," Tomoyo walked into the large office of her mother Sonomi Daidouji and greeted her,  
  
"Good morning mom!" She pulled out a chair and sat herself down, while placing her handbag on her lap.  
  
"Good morning sweetie," She said typing on her 19 inch flat screen computer, "Just one minute." She was typing very quickly and within a quick she spun her chair towards he daughter and sighed, "Sorry, anyway, today we have a new intern from our partner company in America, his name is Ryan Sol. He has a lot of potential and is the son of the CEO there. I want you to help him around and teach him the basics of the business." Sonomi folded her hands onto the desk  
  
"Oh I see." Tomoyo stood up to kiss her mother on the cheek, "Don't worry, things will be fine, I actually met him yesterday at Sakura-chan's birthday party."  
  
"Oh you did?" Sonomi asked curiously  
  
"Yes! Actually he is quite the gentleman. Anyway, you should get some rest mom, I'll look after him!" She smiled as she walked out her mother's office and into her own.  
  
She plopped herself into her tall black chair and turned on her PC. She began typing up a report until her secretary came in her room.  
  
"Tomoyo? The new intern form America is ready to see you." She said with her head popping into the room  
  
"Thanks. Send him in." She said spinning her chair to face the wall, "Let's play a little trick."  
  
"Ms. Daidouji, I am Ryan Sol from your partner company in America. I just finished college majoring in business management and-"  
  
Cutting him off, "I know about your history Mr. Sol." She said seriously in a deep voice, "But do you know why you are here? I do not want you to be goofing around or having fun here just because you are the son of our partner company. I want you to be serious and give me 100%"  
  
Ryan became speechless, "I-uhh."  
  
Tomoyo began laughing hysterically as she spun her chair around, "Got you!"  
  
Ryan looked up to see the familiar face, "Wow! You're good."  
  
"Hehe, thanks." She motioned him to sit down, "Well actually my mother assigned me to show you and/or teach you te basics around here!"  
  
"Oh I see." Ryan said a little disappointed  
  
Tomoyo saw his disappointment, "But don't worry I wont be harsh on you! Just act around me the same way you always do!"  
  
Ryan smiled, "Thanks. It means a lot."  
  
"No problem" Tomoyo answered, "Anyway after lunch just meet me right here and I'll show you around ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Ryan smoothed his hair out, "Say, would you like to join me for lunch today?" He asked hopefully  
  
"I'm sorry, I made plans with Eriol already, but I'd love to have lunch with you tomorrow!" She said  
  
"Oh of course! You know, it would be a pleasure if you could actually join me for dinner tonight." He said flashing a grin  
  
"I think I would like that, thank you I would be honored, Ryan"  
  
OKiess done with this chapter!! There is gonna be some rivalry in the next, so please stay tuned for it! Hehe anywho PLEASE REVIEW and have a HAPPY VACATION! 


	6. battle at blank check

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!! It really made me feel better on my horrible day!! Anywhhooo hehe I want to thank all of u who reviewed! OHHHH!!! Please read this, if you are looking for my site Maybe.at http://www.strawberriez.com/~maybe it is no longer there! I actually moved, the site is now at a new url at http://www.strawberriez.com/maybe BUT! It isnt up yet, because I am right now undecided whether or not to actually put it back up, so please be patient, and thanks!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, ditto.  
  
"-And that's how I ended up making a date with Ryan Sol tonight." The amethyst eyed lady finished, while picking up her cup  
  
"Oh, I see." replied Eriol, who was sitting across from her in their usual table at "Blank Check" the restaurant they usually attend, "I still don't understand what you see in him," he continued  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I can't believe you just said that! You and him are both so alike!"  
  
"I don't believe I understand what you are saying dear Tomoyo" Eriol said fixing his metal rimmed glasses  
  
"Wow Eriol-kun! You're in denial!" Tomoyo giggled as she covered her mouth, "You know that you and Ryan are alike, so I think you should just admit it!"  
  
"Now, now Tomoyo, you are not acting like your normal self. Calm down, relax, and." Eriol began while loosening his tie  
  
"And what Eriol?" Tomoyo said, cutting him off, ".ano.I'm sorry for cutting in Eriol-kun.please continue" remembering her manners  
  
Eriol crossed his legs, "It's alright, Tomoyo, anyway, yes I admit it, him and I have SOME similarities."  
  
Smiling, "Do you want me to get into the details?" slowly she clasped her hands together on the table and rested her head on it, "Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked to the talented magician who was sitting across from her  
  
The magician stared into her eyes which were partially covered with strands of her thick soft hair, "-it's ok, thanks for sparing me, .ALTHOUGH I know I could've talked myself out of it myself!" he grinned  
  
"Of course you can." Tomoyo finished the rest of her tea, "I have to get back to the company, could you drive me?" Tomoyo asked with soft eyes  
  
"You co-own a multi-billion dollar company, and YET you don't bother to buy a car?" His eyebrows curled as he fingered his chin  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo grabbed her handbag from her lap, "I have better things to buy, such as the newest K989 7 mega pixel digital camera, that I KNOW you would drive me"  
  
"More camera's?" Eriol snickered, "You have 1,584 different cameras! How many of them can you use?"  
  
"Well each has their own special use! That and I would've had a lot more, but I'm sorta forcing myself to quit buying more because my mom refuses to find more room for my camera's and I do not have the time or will to move out."  
  
"I know what you're really thinking, so don't hide it from me Tomoyo, I've known you for too long!" he stood up and put on his jacket, "You just don't want to-" Eriol stopped, because before his eyes were-  
  
"Tomoyo-san! Hiragizawa-san!" A voice called, "What a coincidence!"  
  
"Ryan?" Tomoyo said, glancing over to her new employee, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had lunch with an old friend, and when I was about to go back to work, I saw you and Hiragizawa over here, so I decided to come say hi," He said eying Eriol, "Say.Tomoyo would you like a ride back to the company? It would save Eriol here a ride!"  
  
"Oh-but I always go with Eriol-" Tomoyo began heading towards the door  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Ryan insisted grabbing her hand  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he would," Eriol said to him self softly.  
  
"What did you say Hiragizawa?" Ryan asked, glaring  
  
"Oh nothing. But you wouldn't want to break a year long ritual between Tomoyo, the girl you are hopelessly trying to get to notice you and her best friend are you?"  
  
"Eriol's right, sorry Ryan, I'll see you later!" She smiled, then walked away with Eriol, linking their arms  
  
"You won this round Hiragizawa." Ryan said to himself mentally  
  
"Psh. You'll never win any round against me," Eriol answered back to him mentally  
  
"How did he do that.?" Ryan asked himself softly with his eyes slowly twitching. ".I'm gonna get Tomoyo tonight, Eriol is NOT gonna win this battle"  
  
Alrightys! I'm done with this chapter! Hehe please review, I hope you liked it! 


	7. a thought of the sick

WOWWW I was gone for a long time! I'm sooo sorry! I was so caught up into fixing up my website because I lost all my files, so I put aside writing this. But thanks to everyone who sent me emails asking about it! That's so sweet! Heheh but to let you know Maybe. is up on full throttle again! YAY! The url is if you wanna check it out! And please review!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual as always Card Captor is in no way related to me im just a fan!  
  
Light crept into the large walls of Tomoyo Daidouji's room. It had pastel colored walls with many photographs hanging on the walls. There were fresh cut roses and a fairly large entertainment system, it was a perfect room, well almost perfect. "Miss Tomoyo!" A soft feminine voice said as the large white paneled doors opened up, "You're going to be late for work!" She said stepping in and opening the curtains to let more sunlight dance in. "Miss Tomoyo?" she turned around, "MISS TOMOYO!"  
  
Tomoyo was in the worst of shape. Her hair was frizzed and her face was crimson red. Her voice was scratchy too. "Don't worry I'm up." she said faintly  
  
"Miss Tomoyo I don't think you should be going to work today, you look horrid" She said helping Tomoyo get up, "I'll call your mother immediately!" She said rushing out of the room, within seconds Sonomi hurried in.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sonomi sat on Tomoyo's bed and placed her hand on her daughter's forehead, "You're burning up!"  
  
"Don't worry mom I'm fine, I can go to work!" She said trying to get out of her bed, but Sonomi stopped her  
  
"You're not going anywhere today. I'm still your mother and your boss and I say that you're staying home. I'll call Hiragizawa and tell him that you will not be waiting for him today. Now get some rest, and I'll bring some of your favorite soup when I get back, alright?"  
  
Tomoyo never saw her mother be so cautious about her until today, "Alright, thanks mom." She said giving in. Slowly, Tomoyo sank into her many layers of sheets and shut her eyes.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Daidouji, is it ok if I visit her later?" Eriol said worriedly, "Alright thanks again." After those words he hung up and heavily sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol!?" Nakuru said jumping up and down, "Is Tomoyo alright?!"  
  
"I'm afraid not. She's sick." Eriol headed over to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some of her favorite soba and a nice cherry cheesecake" He slowly rolled up his sleeves, "Spinel, may you please call the office and tell them I am not attending work today?"  
  
"Are you sure, Eriol-san?" he said flying to his shoulder blade.  
  
"What do you mean are you sure Suppi?" Nakuru said grabbing his tail, "You know how Eriol has a THING for Tomoyo-chan!" She giggled, "And you're the one who's supposed to know everything!"  
  
Spinel growled, "I know that! It's too obvious! I'm just making sure! I'm being polite unlike someone who just likes to pull on tails and call everyone with embarrassing names!"  
  
Eriol ignored them, all he concentrated on was his cooking, Spinel and Nakuru both stared at him and his behavior.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever tell Tomoyo-chan that he likes her?" Nakuru whispered to Spinel  
  
"Probably not."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Miss Tomoyo is in her room sleeping, you may go up if you like Mr. Hiragizawa" The maid said politely  
  
"Thank you very much." Eriol walked up the steps looking straight ahead to Tomoyo's room, he practically remembered where every room was in her house. When he got to her room, he didn't bother to knock and walked in, "Tomoyo?" he asked finding no one in the room  
  
"Eriol? Hold on I'm taking a shower, hold on a second!" She screamed  
  
Eriol blushed as he placed his things onto the table. He then sat down on the couch in her room and browsed at the pictures on the walls, "There's the one from her last birthday party," he muttered to himself as he saw the picture. The picture was of Tomoyo's last birthday. It had Sakura and Syaoran accidentally dropping the cake and him smirking while Tomoyo was videotaping. It was just like old times.  
  
"Sorry Eriol," Tomoyo said walking over. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a skirt and a tank top, "It's so hot in here"  
  
Eriol blushed some more, "You're sick Tomoyo! Cover yourself!" he smirked  
  
"You're turning more into a pervert as you age!" She noted, "Sooner or later you are going to turn into a old man who drools over high school girls walking down the street!" She joked, it was a sign that she was getting better  
  
"Are you feeling better? I bought you some of your favorite soba and a cherry cheesecake" Eriol said taking the things out of the bag, "What did you do last night on your date with Ryan anyway to make you sick today?!"  
  
She smiled, "Thanks Eriol." She stared at him carefully, "I know you skipped work just to visit me and take care of me, it's one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me" She took a knife to cut two pieces of the cheesecake and placed them onto plates. "I'm feeling a lot better too." She handed him the plate  
  
Taking the plate, "That's good." He dug a fork into the cake, "So how about the date?" he said curiously  
  
"Do you really want to know?" She said, "I don't see why you and Ryan are always fighting, both of you are so alike. So competitive." She ate some of the cake, "Well I guess I drank too much. You know I can't tolerate too much liquor. But it was such a moment to. I had a great time, we danced, ate, talked, and then he drove me home."  
  
Eriol stared at her. She was looking down to the floor off into her own world, "Do you like him?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I'm not sure. At first I thought I did because there is something about him.but right now I don't really know." She stared at her plate  
  
"Ohh I see." Eriol pushed his bangs back, "Want to get out of here?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
"Since you're feeling better lets go to the park, and since we haven't gone to the park for a while, it would be a nice treat wouldn't it?" He said getting up  
  
"Definitely!" Tomoyo got up and ran to her walk in closet, "Hold on let me change" She closed the door to her closet and came out minutes later, "Alright let's go!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So how's the fresh air?" Eriol asked Tomoyo with their arms linked  
  
"It's nice," she sighed, "I can't believe we haven't been here for so long, it's so beautiful"  
  
"Ahh youngling's! How about a sketch of you two love birds!" an old man said who was sitting on a bench. He had an easel and lots of sketching pencils laid out  
  
"We're not-" Eriol began  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo smiled fully, "That'd be lovely"  
  
"Tomoyo we're not-" Eriol began again  
  
"Don't worry about it Eriol, it'd be fun remember?" she said dragging him to the bench  
  
"Ahh it'll be done in a just a few minutes kids." He said, "You know you two look like a great couple, it looks like you both know each other very well"  
  
They laughed, "You can say that, mister!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Alright done." The old man said as he placed finishing touches onto the sketch. He flipped the portrait around. It had a beautiful sketch of them two gazing into each other's eyes and a small heart on the top pointing to one another.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Tomoyo squealed, "How much do we owe you for your splendid work?" Eriol said taking out his wallet  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said, "It's rare to see a couple such as you two with such matching souls"  
  
"Matching souls-?" Tomoyo questioned  
  
"Have a nice day kids." With those words the old man gathered his supplies and left, both Eriol and Tomoyo didn't bother stopping him. 


	8. confrontation of rivals

AN: AHHH finally next chapter! SORRY EVERYONE! But I finally thought of how to end this! Heheh So I think it should be over in 2 more chapters, I think this is my longest fic ever, longer than Bat Reed, xD YAYY I broke an old record? Hahah Anyways please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies, in other words don't own but admire!  
  
The spring winds blew happily into the windows of Tomoyo's office, the sun shown brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. "Ahhh.it feels so good in here!" Tomoyo said aloud walking to her window.  
  
The wind blew lightly through her hair as her hands clasped onto the ledge, "It was so nice yesterday too." Tomoyo sighed, thinking about the beautiful day Eriol and her had yesterday at the park, "It's always so fun hanging out with Eriol."  
  
"How about Ryan?" The voice asked, walking in slowly  
  
"Ryan?! Ah.sorry! I didn't realize you we-" Tomoyo began scurrying away from the window  
  
Ryan closed his dark eyes shut and smiled, "It's alright, I was just playing," he chuckled softly  
  
Tomoyo sighed and sat back down on her chair and swerved it slightly, "What brings you here Ryan?" she said looking to the ceiling fixtures  
  
"I came to see if you were alright. I was really worried about you Tomoyo.since you weren't at work yesterday.I thought it was because of me and our date" he said sitting down on the chair across from her  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, He's so serious.yet so caring, she thought to herself, "Ano.It's not because of that, I just had a 24 hour fever, but I'm alright now, and I had a great time with you the other night, thank you."  
  
Ryan looked up to her and smiled, "I'm glad," he then took something out of his briefcase, "Here I made these for you," slowly he handed her a black cardboard box  
  
She grasped the box in her hand and gently put it onto the table, "What is it?" she asked curiously, eyeing the box  
  
"Open it," he gestured, "I'm not sure if you'd like it, but I spent some time on it"  
  
Tomoyo opened the box making sure she didn't rip the sides, "Chocolates? They look so good!" Tomoyo smiled as she handed a chocolate to Ryan, "I never knew you made this kind of stuff," she picked one up for herself, "You don't look like the type to cook." She bit off a piece of the chocolate, "Sugoi."  
  
Ryan popped the chocolate into this mouth, and laughed, "And Eriol does?" Ryan crossed his legs, "There is a lot you must learn about me Tomoyo, I'm incredibly competitive."  
  
Tomoyo feel back into her chair, Competitive?, she thought, Why is he telling me this?, but yet Tomoyo was incredibly intrigued by Ryan's words, "I see." was all that Tomoyo could blurt out  
  
"Anyway I must get back to work," Ryan got up and walked to Tomoyo, "I'll talk to you later, Tomoyo.chan." Slowly he kissed Tomoyo's cheek and walked out.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "That was.he was.it was just so odd." she turned on her computer, "Competition." she mouthed as she turned on her computer, "This is too much."  
  
___  
  
Eriol on the other side of town was in the middle of a conference. He was sitting on the head of a long glass table drinking coffee while listening to his coworker's presentation. "Good work John, I think we can get the full funding for this!" Eriol said as he got up from his chair, "Alright, meeting adjourned!" he said jokingly  
  
"Ah Hiragizawa-san? A man named Ryan Sol is here to see you," a tall slender lady with long orange hair said walking into the conference room  
  
Eriol paused, "Ryan? What does he want?!" he murmured to himself, "Send him to my office Jenny"  
  
"Sure thing!" She said walking out of the room  
  
Eriol pondered on the reason for Ryan's visit on the way to his room, but he couldn't think of one that satisfied him, when he finally got to his office he slowly opened the door to find Ryan sitting on the couch  
  
"Yo! Eriol" he said as he got up from his seat, "Surprised to see me?"  
  
Eriol walked to his desk and sat down motioning Ryan to sit across from him, "To what do I owe the honor of Ryan Sol visiting my office?" he said mockingly  
  
"Nice office you have here Eriol, better watch out, one day I'll come and take this office" he said sitting on the chair  
  
"By the time that comes, I'll probably be dead," Eriol sighed  
  
"Fine I see how it is. Anyway, I came to talk about Tomoyo." He said leaning back  
  
"Oh, what about Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said peering at him  
  
Ryan suddenly grew serious, "I'm gonna win Tomoyo's heart." He said smiling, "I already have her palmed into my hand"  
  
Eriol smirked, "You think Tomoyo is going to fall for your cheap tricks?!" he got up and glared at Ryan, "I guess you underestimate Tomoyo, heh, you don't know a thing about her"  
  
Ryan looked up at Eriol's expression, and smirked back, "Looks like I overestimated you though Hiragizawa. You not only like her, you LOVE her don't you?!" Ryan also got up and looked Eriol into the eye, "You're a sucker who just fools everyone."  
  
Eriol stood up straight and fixed his tie, "Oh so now I'm fooling the whole world except the one Ryan Sol. Don't make me laugh. You're not a gentleman. You just can't stand the fact that the one girl you eyed when you got to Japan doesn't have feelings for you." Eriol cleared his throat, "And you can't stand the fact the one person who is competition for you, is so close to that girl."  
  
Ryan became speechless, ".Oh-yea? Let's just see what happens!" By the time Ryan said that, Eriol wasn't in the room anymore, "UGH. I'm gonna get you Eriol. I'll take Tomoyo and ruin your bloated ego!" Ryan pounded his fists on Eriol's table  
  
"Sure you are." Eriol said from the door, "Well I'll be waiting then Mr. Sol" 


	9. finally

AN: WOOHOO! Finally I'm done with the next chapter! But anyway this story is almost over! CHAPTER 10 will be the last chapter of Green Jello! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic, and I hope to hear from you all really soon! Thanks sooo much for the support! =)  
  
It was exactly noon, which means Eriol was waiting for Tomoyo at their usual table at their usual restaurant, "Why does she always have to be late?" he said irritated while looking out in the rain, "It was such a long day."  
  
"Eriol, I'm so sorry I'm late again!" Tomoyo said as she dashed in. Her hair was dark and drenched and her clothes were soaked, then tied around her hand was a perfectly new umbrella, unused.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're soaking wet while you have an umbrella, why didn't you use it?!" Eriol asked wrapping his jacket around her  
  
"I can't help it Eriol. I LOVE rain. I love the feeling of the drops of water splurge across my face, it feels so free." she said lost in her world  
  
Eriol smirked, "I don't see what's so special about rain. It would've been a perfectly good day if the clouds didn't roam in. Rain screws up everything."  
  
Tomoyo threw her fist in the air, "You shouldn't be saying that about rain! Rain is beautiful, and I'll prove it to you." Suddenly Tomoyo got up and grabbed Eriol's hand as she dragged him out into the rain  
  
"C'mon Eriol.be free.let loose," she said as she went up to him and loosened his tie. "Put your hands in the air.feel the rain"  
  
Eriol felt a rush of heat pass through him, and did as he was told, "It does feel nice." He said softly not wanting her to hear it. He soon took off his loosened tie and joined Tomoyo swirling in the rain, "Tomoyo I." he turned around, "TOMOYO!"  
  
Tomoyo was unconscious lying on the ground as the rain continued to fall  
  
___  
  
"Nakuru! Get some towels and some clothes!" Eriol screamed as he opened the door to this house, "Hurry!"  
  
Nakuru ran immediately as she saw the faint Tomoyo in his hands, "Alright! Coming!"  
  
"Spinel! Get some pills from the cabinet, she has a heavy fever!"  
  
"Going!" Spinel said as he flew into the kitchen  
  
Eriol laid her down in the closet room he could find, and it turned out to be his own room. "I can't believe you were so stupid Tomoyo! You just got better from being sick and you go out in the rain like that!" he scolded as he wiped off the water on her face  
  
Nakuru came in with the clothes and towels as Eriol left. She changed her into warm clothes and let him in again, "I think she'll be ok."  
  
"Thanks Nakuru." Eriol said as he went in. He looked at Tomoyo's pale face as he sat on the bed, he took her hand, "Get better soon, so we can go out in the rain again"  
  
Night fell and day broke again. As the morning dew dripped off the windowsill, the eyes of the purple haired goddess flashed open, "I had the weirdest dream last night.Eriol was with me and." She looked down at her hand, "Eriol?!" the young magician was sleeping while grasping her hand; he stayed with her the whole night, "Thank you Eriol." She said as she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Can you do that again?" he said as he lifted his head  
  
"ERIOL!?" she jumped, "I thought you were still sleeping?!"  
  
"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute, last time I did you collapsed on the sidewalk, remember?" he said jokingly  
  
"Very funny," she said, "But really thanks," she gave him a hug, "Why don't you join me up here and tell me what happened last night?" she moved to the other side of the bed, as Eriol got on  
  
"Here have some blanket, weren't you cold?" she asked  
  
"Not really," he rubbed his nose slightly, "Maybe a little."  
  
"You're such a guy, Eriol!" she laughed  
  
"Why thank you," he smiled, "Anyway, after you collapsed, I picked you up and brought you to-" he drifted into sleep  
  
"Eriol?" she asked as he turned to him, she smiled, "Good night." She said as she got up. He was fast asleep. "I guess I better make him lunch." She said as she pulled the covers on top of him.  
  
Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs and into his kitchen. There she saw Nakuru and Spinel also fast asleep. Softly she tapped their shoulders, "Why don't you guys go to bed?" she said as they dragged themselves upstairs.  
  
Tomoyo opened the cabinets and the fridge searching for ingredients, she cooked, baked, fried, and around noon, her apron came off and the table was set.  
  
"Tomoyo are you setting my kitchen on fire again?" Eriol said as he walked down the stairs  
  
"Of course I am!" Tomoyo said as she greeted him with a smile, "More awake now?"  
  
Eriol nodded as Tomoyo poured him a cup of coffee, "Black two sugars?" she asked  
  
"As usual," he said, "How much do I owe for this pleasant surprise?"  
  
"This IS payback for helping me last night" she said as she sat down, "I saved some for the other two already, so eat as much as you want!"  
  
"I would kill to have a maid like you. You can cook and you're nice to look at too!" Eriol joked as Tomoyo blushed, "Wow I was right, your mind is dirty!" she chuckled  
  
They talked and laughed till the mid afternoon, soon they found themselves having afternoon tea on the couch, "Tomoyo?" Eriol asked looking up at her  
  
"What is it?" she asked pushing her bangs off her face  
  
"We've known each other for a long time haven't we?" he asked oddly  
  
"Yea we have..." she answered  
  
Eriol got up and looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes, "When I first met you, I admit we weren't on the best of terms. But slowly, I've got to know you. And somewhere during our friendship, I've grown to love you. I haven't loved many people but I know what it is. And I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore while shielding away other guys. Tomoyo, I love you, and I want to be with you. Can you be my girlfriend?" Eriol sighed as he saw the tears running down Tomoyo's cheeks. "Tomoyo, I'm so sorry don't- "  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo hugged him, "That was so beautiful." she grasped his cheeks with her hands, "I love you too, of course, of course." She buried herself into his arms  
  
"Thank you." Eriol whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." He smiled, "Now what do we do about Ryan?" he said looking at her, "I know you know, Tomoyo, you always know."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Well I guess we could tell him"  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around her small body, "Tell him, now why didn't I think of that?" 


	10. the end

20 years passed since the incidents with Ryan, Tomoyo and Eriol, and a lot has changed since then. Japan hasn't changed much, it still is an electronically known country and the Daidouji Toy Company is still in the top of its class. Although Tomoyo is no longer with her mother's company, she managed to find her other calls in life, fashion, singing, and even parenting.   
  
A young purple haired girl walked into the Hiragizawa residence, she was tall, with light pale blue eyes and a pale face, "Mom! Mom! Where are you?" she called   
  
"In my room, honey!" she called back   
  
The girl ran up the long wooden steps to the first room, "Hey mom!" she said kissing her on the cheek.   
  
"How was school today, sweetie?" she answered digging for something in a drawer.   
  
"Alright I guess. High school is so complicated, you know there's this guy trying to sabotage me and Yuki-kun!" she said plopping herself onto her mother's bed.   
  
She laughed, "Well I know in a way what you mean?" She took out a photo album from the drawer   
  
"Oh? C'mon story time mom! I love hearing your old stories, they're a lot more interesting then my life," she said getting up   
  
"Well this one has your father in it. It was when I began to develop feelings for him, and when we were really good friends then."   
  
"OOo a dad story," she said crossing her legs, "There was another guy wasn't there?"   
  
"Yea, he was really similar to your father, and he tried to compete with him too, but you know how your dad is, he's stubborn and determined," She laughed pointing to a picture   
  
"So how did you two finally get together?" she asked, "You admitted your love to him didn't you mom? You used your Daidouji charm on him didn't you?"   
  
She laughed, "No I didn't use any Tomoyo Daidouji charm on him, and he actually asked me, in his house. It was really sweet; you got to see a softer side of him."   
  
"Aw, that's so sweet." She smiled, "I wish I could have a relationship like that, who was that other guy anyway?"   
  
"Well you know him…"   
  
"I do? Oh god…who is it?"   
  
"Well…it's your uncle Ryan." Tomoyo said calmly   
  
"Uncle Ryan?! My uncle Ryan?! NO!" she said standing on the bed, "How could he be hitting on you while grandma and grandpa are married?!"   
  
"Well…you're grandma Sonomi married your grandpa Dylan after your father and I go together, and the only reason your uncle Ryan stopped was because after the marriage, we became siblings." Tomoyo said pointing to a picture of Sonomi's wedding   
  
"Wow…that's sick!" her daughter said plopping her body back down on the bed, "I never knew things like that could even happen."   
  
"I know, I didn't think things would happen like that either," Tomoyo said smiling, "I thought your dad would just threaten him away. Anyways just let your problems play out. Don't make things more complicated. It'll probably make things worse."   
  
"Alright. Thanks mom." She said sweetly   
  
"You're welcome Mariko, now shower, its almost time for dinner!" Tomoyo said getting up, "And don't tell your father about this!"   
  
"Yes mom!" She said saluting, "Hey can I get a tattoo?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why? You have one!" she said tagging along her mother   
  
"I was an unaware kid back then." Tomoyo answered   
  
"I'm an unaware kid right now! C'mon let me get one!" she pleaded   
  
"No."   
  
"Can I dye my hair? Or get colored contacts? How about a belly button ring?!"   
  
"Nope, no can do sweetie!" Tomoyo answered picking up a basket of laundry   
  
"Why not?!"   
  
"Well it's either no, or go talk to your father about it," Tomoyo said raising her eyebrow   
  
"Fine. Fine. Dad would give me those two hour long lectures on how I'm bruising my body. Wait? Didn't you and dad get those tattoos together? Doesn't it say ExT? Hey! This can work out!"   
  
"Mariko!"   
  
"Just playing!"   
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Green Jello. Sorry it lasted so long and sorry if er this ending isn't what you expected! Heheh anyways I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the reviews everyone, they're so sweet! =) 


End file.
